I Think I Wanna Marry You
by lovewriting18
Summary: Oliver proposes and Percy says yes. Terrible summary, I know, but I'm not sure how else to summarize it. This is based off Bruno Mars's song "Marry You." Please read and enjoy!


_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

"You played wonderful tonight, Ollie. I'm so proud of you." Percy said.

Oliver Wood smiled, "Thanks, Perce. I've never played that well before. I think you're my good luck charm."

"Oh, don't say that. You're amazing whether or not I come to your matches."

"I don't think so."

"Well, I think so. Come on, it's late. We should go inside to bed."

Percy got up from the blanket Oliver had spread on the roof of their little house. Oliver grabbed his hand.

"Wait," he said, "Stay for just a little bit longer. It's such a beautiful night tonight and the stars are so bright."

Percy sighed, "Fine, but only for a few more minutes."

Oliver pulled Percy onto his lap, "Besides, you need me to fly you back down."

Percy rolled his eyes and snuggled into Oliver.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy and kissed the top of his head.

"Perce?"

Percy looked up, "Yes?"

Oliver gazed into Percy's bright blue eyes. He loved everything about those eyes and was so glad when Percy invested into the contacts those muggles wore. He looked so much better without his glasses. His eyes just shined all the time.

"I love you more than anything. Did you know that?"

"Of course, but you do know that that isn't true because I love you more than anything, which includes more than you love me."

"I beg to differ."

"It's only the truth and you can't argue with the truth."

"Perce?"

"Hmm?"

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me."

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_

_No one will know oh oh oh,_

_Oh, come on, girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Percy studied Oliver, from his soft brown eyes to the soft smile on his face, looking for any sign that he had misheard him.

"Ollie..."

"What do you say?" Oliver asked.

"I...I...are you...is this real?"

"Very."

Percy smiled and felt his eyes burn with tears, "Yes."

Oliver grinned, "Yes?"

"Yes. A thousand times yes!"

Percy flung his arms around Oliver, causing them to fall back.

"Careful Perce! Don't wanna fall off." Oliver chuckled.

"Oh Oliver! I can't believe this! We're gonna get married! Oh Merlin! We're gonna get married! We're only nineteen years old! You're just starting your Quidditch Career, and I've hardly been in the Ministry long enough to feel settled and what with You-Know-Who returning there's so much going on and we just bought this house and although it was fairly cheap it cost-"

"Percy!"

Oliver grabbed Percy's face in both of his hands, "Calm down. You're kind of scaring me."

"Sorry Ol, I'm just...worrying."

"What's there to worry about?"

"Are we ready? I mean, we're so young and the Minister is afraid that the wizarding world is so unstable...do you think getting married is a good idea?"

"Yes. I don't care about the rest of the world right now. All I care about is the fact that I love you and you love me. That's enough for me."

Oliver kissed Percy gently. Percy looked at him and Oliver nearly melted at all the love he saw.

"I think that's enough for me." Percy smiled.

_'Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

"I need to go floo my mum. She'll be so happy!" Percy exlaimed

"It's two in the morning."

"So? If you can propose to me at two in the morning, she can know at two in the morning."

"I guess I can't argue with that logic."

"Tomorrow, well I guess today, we need to plan a wedding date, then organize a wedding. I want to get married as soon as possible! If the rumors are true and there is a war approaching I want to fight for a husband, not a boyfriend. I want to be known as Percy Wood. I need to make invitations, who are we going to invite? Should we have a small wedding? Well, seeing how large my family is that'll be impossible..."

Oliver rolled his eyes. He bundled up the blanket and picked up his broom. After mounting it, Percy took his spot behind him, still rambling about wedding preparations.

"We need to get rings Oliver! Oh, should we engrave them? I want to engrave mine. But what should it say? Something simple? I don't like long ones...maybe we can engrave each other's names. Or is that to simple? How about a quote about love? I don't really know some, but my parents might. Or your parents. Should we get matching rings? Gold? Silver? I personally like gold, but I think that's because I was in Gryffindor like all of my family..."

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It was fun, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

"Mum is very happy for us! She said she'll help us in any way that she can! Isn't that exciting! Can you believe that she's still awake? She was just sitting in her chair knitting! Who knits at two in the morning? Mum does. She's so funny-"

Oliver smiled, "Percy, I know you're excited, but I think we need to go to bed. We've both got work tomorrow and it's already three."

"Is it really? Was I talking to mum for an hour? I had no idea."

"Just get in here."

Oliver held out his arms and Percy climbed into bed next to him. They snuggled together under the covers and Percy rested his head on Oliver's chest.

"You know, I was really nervous." Oliver said.

"About what?"

"Proposing. I woke up this morning thinking that I wanted to marry you. I wanted to ask you as soon as possible, but I was afraid. I spent all day thinking about asking you. Even during the match. And then tonight, I new I had to ask you tonight."

"Why were you so nervous? I love you. Didn't you know I would say yes?"

"My heart knew that, but my brain didn't. I was afraid you wouldn't want to be with me for the rest of your life. I mean, we're really different-"

"No we aren't! Just because you love Quidditch and I work at the Ministry doesn't mean we're polar opposites! Even if it did I would still love you. You're handsome, smart, caring, fun, passionate, sweet...I could go on forever."

Oliver smiled, "I love you Perce."

"I love you too Ollie. I can't even imagine not spending the rest of my life with you."

_'Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

"Do you, Oliver Alec Wood, take Percival Ignatius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby._

Oliver smiled, "I do."

"Do you, Percival Ignatius Weasley, take Oliver Alec Wood to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby._

Percy smiled and felt a tear roll down his cheek, "I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Oliver and Percival Wood. You may now kiss the groom."

To the applause, Percy jumped into Oliver's open arms and kissed him. Oliver held him close.

"I love you, Mr. Wood." Oliver whispered.

"I love you too." Percy said, "And I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

**Let me know what you all thought! Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! :D**


End file.
